Conversation sans interêt au 221B
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Entre deux enquetes plus ou moins palpitantes, John et Sherlock vivent des histoires sans interet. Absolument sans interet. Pas de baston, pas de cadavres, pas de criminel, meme pas un petit cambriolage. Voilà un petit passage à vide, parce que. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NAUSS !


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NAUSSS ! Voilà, merci d'être ma marraine sur le collectif NONAME, et de te prendre, tel le parapluie sous l'averse, toutes les remarques/protestations/réclamations/contraventions et plein d'autres trucs en -tion sur mes mufleries. Des petits One-Shot, sans prétention. Juste pour te faire un cadeau. En retard, oui je sais, mais la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort.

Allez, j'arrête mes débiletés. Place aux Histoires sans intérêt du 221B !

* * *

 _"Je rêve d'écrire un livre sur rien qui se tiendrait par la seule force de son style."_ **G. Flaubert**

* * *

"-Quel gâchis." marmonna Sherlock en ajustant son col de chemise devant la glace. "-Être un si beau garçon, si intelligent, et devoir faire passer son après-midi à faire de la figuration devant les journalistes de tous les cancans londoniens."

"-Arrête de râler. Les gens tiennent à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour eux." répondit John, qui, devant son PC, mettait le point final à son dernier article.

La rédaction avait été longue et difficile: les péripéties menées à leur dernière affaire étaient nombreuses et tarabiscotées, si bien que la simple relecture de l'ensemble avait pris une dizaine d'heures à elle seule.

"-Les remerciements ! La belle jambe. Je ne fais pas ça pour eux. Si j'étais altruiste, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais donné l'argent de tes publications à des œuvres de charité ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là."

"-Pitié, ne me sers pas ton couplet sur l'hyperactivité de ton cerveau sociopathe. Depuis le temps que je le supporte, je pourrais rédiger un article entier dessus."

Sherlock eut un rictus vaguement méprisant.

"-Il ne

* * *

sera jamais aussi long et complet que celui que je viens d'écrire sur les différentes sortes de **serrures** utilisées pour les coffres-forts !"

Parfois, John regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas un couple gay marié. Au moins il aurait pu demander le divorce.

"-Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que l'honneur et la reconnaissance me sont totalement inutiles, superflus, décoratifs, ou que sais-je encore ?" râla Sherlock en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils, exaspéré.

John ne fit pas l'effort de demander qui "ils" étaient, de la populace, les journalistes ou des clients satisfaits.

"-Les gens auraient mauvaise conscience à ne pas remercier celui qui les a tiré du pétrin." finit-il par dire. "La nature humaine est ainsi faite, Sherlock, que quand un gosse s'est pris des claques pour ne pas avoir remercié sa grand-mère pour l'affreux pull tricoté main qu'elle lui a offert pour Noël, sa conscience l'oblige à éprouver de la reconnaissance pour le restant de sa vie."

"-Je ne suis pas devenu détective pour ça, John. Je passe en moyenne plus de temps par mois à me faire remercier, photographier, interviewer que sur le terrain à rechercher des indices."

John se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, et le but d'une traite, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour étancher sa soif. Son colocataire avait désespérément raison.

"-Sherlock." finit-il par dire. "Plus tu résolveras d'affaires, plus tu seras considéré. Tu as sauvé tellement de gens, résolu tellement d'énigmes, et puis cette casquette... Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es devenu populaire."

"-Cette casquette, je lui pisse dessus." grommela Sherlock. "Et quant à cette histoire de popularité, je me demande si tu n'en n'es pas en grande partie coupable."

John haussa un sourcil à cette accusation. S'il parlait du blog qu'il tenait sur leurs aventures, la question ne se posait pas. Le compteur affichait plus de dix mille visites par jour.

Sherlock se leva du fauteuil et se mit à parler en arpentant la pièce.

"-Oui, John." continua-t-il. " Car le plus sûr des alliés dans la vie est un faire-valoir. Prenons notre cas, par exemple: de même que je ne serais pas aussi ... populaire -seigneur, que ce mot me répugne !- si tu ne me suivais pas partout comme mon ombre, on peut noter que ton succès auprès des femmes est beaucoup plus spontané lorsque je t'accompagne. Enfin, si je ne les ai pas fait partir en pleurant avant que tu n'ai(t ?) pu tenter quoique ce soit."

John rumina sans un mot la dernière remarque de son colocataire. Même s'il avait comme la très vague impression de se faire insulter, encore une fois, Sherlock avait entièrement raison. Car comment peut-on trouver un type beau s'il n' y en a pas un moche à côté ?

"-On peut aussi trouver des cas semblables dans l'Histoire."

Sherlock avait repris son discours. Intarissable.

"-Pardon ?" fit John en relevant la tête.

"-Le général de Gaulle n'aurait pas eu une gloire aussi resplendissante si le maréchal Pétain n'avait pas joué le rôle du lâche de service."

"-T'en as d'autres, des comme ça ?" soupira John.

"-Des centaines, l'Histoire en regorge. Mais là, cette conversation a démarré il y a cinq minutes et si nous voulons être là-bas à l'heure, on devrait sérieusement se bouger, et plus vite on y sera, plus vite on aura expédié cette corvée !"

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de son légendaire manteau à mille livres sterling avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie. John, qui était prêt depuis dix minutes, dévala l'escalier à sa suite. À l'entrée de l'appartement, il salua Mrs Hudson en bon gentleman et en coup de vent, puis attrapa la casquette de Sherlock qui pendait au porte-manteau.

"-Oublie pas ta casquette !" lanca-t-il à Sherlock.

Ce dernier, en bon sociopathe de haut niveau, ne s'arrêta même pas pour la prendre et grimpa dans le taxi qu'il avait hélé.

"-Mais quel butor, ce type !" grinça John en s'engouffrant à sa suite sur la banquette arrière .

* * *

 **NdM** Quand je vous disais que c'était petit :p Voilà Nauss. Bon anniversaire-euh, mes vœux les plus sincères-euh, que ces quelques fraises vous apportent de la baiiiiise ~

(Version originale de "Bon anniversaire" avant que la chanson que l'on connaît tous soit mise au goût du jour :p)

Tchao ! (d'autres devraient suivre, don't worry !)

Madou


End file.
